Ocean Waters
by GumyGrape5794
Summary: Savarna Jones, daughter of Davy Jones. Lily Evans comes and stays on the ship with Savarna but who else shows up to pay there dues? THE MAURDERS OF COURSE! rated for a reaseon.
1. Chapter 1

Savarna Jones, daughter of Davy Jones, he was a tall man with a large dark brown beard, a peg leg, and an eye patch

Savarna Jones, daughter of Davy Jones, he was a tall man with a large dark brown beard, a peg leg, and an eye patch. She had short dark brown hair with rich chocolate eyes, She was 16 years old. She had a light tan to her lean body from being out on her father's ship all day working with the crew. She was a witch and a mermaid. During the non summer months she went to school in England. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry; there she learned how to become a witch. Her mother was a witch and mermaid; those genes were passed down to Savarna.

On her father's ship they carried dead souls to the under world. However Savarna had a unique power, she chose peoples death. For example if you were shot you would be sent to the ship, Savarna and her father would then make a deal with you. You have a choose living and work your way off or you die.

Savarna loved being on the ship. She wore shorts and a tank top all summer while we she was on the ship. However only one person knew that she was the daughter of such a powerful man, that person was her best friend, Lily Evans. Lily Evans was also a witch that attended Hogwarts. She had rich dark red hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were like emeralds, a dark green colour that made her stand out. Lily and Savarna were very well liked at school. They had other friends but they knew nothing important about them. Only Lily knew that Savarna was a mermaid and during the full moons she would go wako and had to be in water, she could not touch water or she would morph, plus she could not eat any land meat, only seafood. Lily knew of her powers and who her father was, she even came on the ship sometimes during the summer for a month or two. The girls were truly best friends.

"Dad, I'm going for a swim, I'll be back before Lily arrives!" Savarna shouted to her father. "Alright be careful!" He yelled back. Paige pulled her shorts and tank off and jumped into the warm ocean. Her body twisting and turning trying to morph into its native form, her fins turned a vibrant coral shade, her breasts covered by large seashells. She swam to the bottom, saying hello to fish and other sea creatures (She can talk to fish). Once on the bottom she revealed her bag, examining shells and rocks on the sea floor. Storing the valuables in her bag she searched and searched.

Lily grabbed her trunk and dog leash. She was staying on Savarna's ship the whole summer and she couldn't wait! Personally she thought it was cool that Savarna had such powers and was a mermaid. However she understood that it could get annoying not being able to be in contact with water or she would morph. "Sandy! Come on girl time to go!" Sandy was Lily's dog. She was a yellow lab, who had recently turned 3. Dumbledore was very kind and became quite attached to Sandy when she brought her to Hogwarts. Lily adjusted Sandy's leash and collar before turning to her parents and saying goodbye. "Bye Mum, I love you, bye daddy I love you too!" She said hugging both her parents tightly before turning to her sister and just nodding in acknowledgment. Lily walked over to the fire place and threw some floo powder in. She pushed her trunk into the green flames and yelled "The Flying Dutchmen" Her trunk whirled away; she then stepped into the flames with Sandy and repeated the line.

Savarna swam towards a rock; searching around on the bottom she found a necklace. The necklace was gold and had a key on it; the key had 4 holes in the upper part and small engravings in the thinner bottom part. She placed it in her bag and swam towards the ship knowing that Lily would be arriving soon. However Lily was not the only Hogwarts student arriving.


	2. Chapter 2

Savarna reached the ship in no time, drying herself off she walked into the captain's quarters where Lily was talking to her father

Savarna reached the ship in no time, drying herself off she walked into the captain's quarters where Lily was talking to her father. "LILY!!" Savarna screamed running forward and throwing her arms around the other girl's neck. "Savarna! Omg its so good to see you, thank you so much for letting me stay with you guys. I'm so excited I was just telling your dad how much I love staying on the ship. It's so much fun!" Lily giggled. Savarna giggled in return. "Well I have to go work the ship, Savarna we are picking up 3 young men from Jamestown. I will need your help with them; they have had an interesting experience dealing with stuff you would be more knowledgeable in." Captain Jones said. "Ok." Savarna replied smiling to her dad who smiled back before walking out the door and barking orders. "Let's go in the eagle nest and talk." Savarna said grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her out the door to the large mast where she began to climb, Lily not far behind.

They girls talked about boys, school, home, boys, and lots of other important stuff like boys. They laughed about inside jokes and funny stories they remembered when suddenly Savarnas name was called by her father. "Come on I bet those guys are here. I get to decided if they live or not!" Savarna said laughing at her last thought. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Bla-""BLACK!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SHIP! WHO SAID YOU COME ON HERE!! NO ONE IF THESE ARE THE YOUNG MEN THEN I WANT THEM DEAD!" Savarna yelled at the top of her lungs looking at the boys. They looked at her in surprise before she snapped her fingers and they dropped dead. "SAVARNA! You can't just kill them like that; I don't want James to die…" Lily said whispering the last part. Lily liked James even if she didn't want to admit it she did, a lot. "Fine, since you're my friend who's in love with a marauder then I'll bring them back for you." She snapped her fingers again and the boys became alive again looking up they saw Savarna and quickly backed up pointing fingers at her with their mouths hanging open. "Y-y-y-y-ou k-k-killed us t-then brought us b-back to l-life!" James stammered looking at Savarna with amazement and fear at the same time. Lily was laughing the whole time holding her side. "You guys should have seen yourselves when you were dead it was so funny!" James looked at Lily, "What's u-." "Shut up Potter! You're not allowed to talk!" Savarna yelled her dark hair blowing around with the southwest wind. Her eyes dancing with curiosity yet still had a rage to them. "Boys," She said addressing the crew. "These are the pranksters that attend my school. They are the famous Marauders." Savarna said. Her father looked at the boys and chuckled, "I think you can handle these misfits on your own, Savarna. Good luck." She smiled wickedly while her father turned to take the wheel of the ship. "Get your lazy asses back to work! Don't stand around and gape! Man the mast, full speed ahead! Richards! Clean the starboard side of the ship. We need our…new crew members to fell welcomed right?" Richards was Savarnas crew mate and friend, he choose to stay on the ship forever because he loved it. He was off soon enough grabbing a bucket and sponge and walking to the right side of the ship.

All three boys looked up at Savarna and Lily. Lily smiled at James and blushed when he smiled back. He also blushed, 'did he just blush, and did the James Potter just blush because I smiled at him! AHHHHHHHH!' Savarna turned to Remus Lupin, a blonde haired boy with crystal blue eyes that brown streaks in them. She bent down and untied him. She repeated the same with James. The two tall boys stood up revealing how tall they were, much taller than Savarna and Lily who were only 5'3". "Lily will you untie Black I cant touch retards like him it might wear off on me, plus with that all that hair I might accidentally slip and cut it off…" Savarna said while Lily and the boys laughed. Sirius Black, a very handsome young man of 16. He was very tall like his friends; he had stone grey eyes with dark curly black hair that hung at his shoulders. He was Hogwarts heartthrob. Lily walked over to him and untied the ropes from him. He stood up and walked over to James and Remus. "Come on guys, Savarna can we go up to the eagle nest and talk. Again." "They can't they have to work or they will die permanently and become part of the ship." The boys looked at her in confusion. "Great now I have to explain myself, ok well my dad, the one with the big black beard and peg leg, well he is Davy Jones. I'm guessing you've heard of him." The boys nodded a yes. "Well I'm his daughter; Davy Jones takes people who are dieing or dead and offers them a bargain. If you are dieing, such as you three and we will talk about that yes I know what you did, they you work your way off to live or you chose to die. If you are dead then you can either go to "Heaven" or work on the ship and live forever. I have the power to kill people and bring people back to life in the snap of finger. I have the power of life same with my father. We are the leaders of the underworld. My mother was a witch and a mermaid. That is why I attend Hogwarts. When I touch water I morph into my original form which is a mermaid." Savarna said. "Wait so let me get this straight you're basically a really powerful wizard who is like part goddess?" James asked. "Yeah basically, I'm immortal or until someone stabs my heart when I take over the ship after I graduate from Hogwarts." "That is so cool, what else can you do?" Remus asked. "Well I can talk to fish, I control the moon because it controls the ocean, I can control water no matter how big it is, I can kill people and bring them back to life, and I'm a mermaid. There's nothing really special about it." She said. "Are you serious?" Lily, James, and Remus said all together. "No I'm Sirius!" Sirius said while trying to take in all of what Savarna was saying. "Dude, the powers that you have are so cool! You have no idea, being raised here being able to talk to fish and swim all the time and control water that is so fucking awesome I'm jealous!" James said taking her shoulders and shaking them attempting to knock some sense into her. "Well…Ok, umm you guys need your jobs and then tomorrow you have another day and then you're free to go home unless you guys want to die which I highly doubt you do." The boys agreed that they didn't want to die. Savarna gave them their chores while she and Lily went into Savarnas room to hang out.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sat cross legged on the front of the ship. The gentle sea breeze tickling her auburn hair, 'this year I want James to like me, even if I have to make the move first.' "I'm telling you man this place gives me the creeps, like Savarnas dad and all the other ship mates, weird." "I know, plus have the stuff she was telling us I didn't even know! Like how to swab the poop deck! What the fuck does that mean!?" "Sirius you are so retarded it means to clean the deck, honest to god. Will you to shut up!" Remus said walking towards Lily. Lily quickly dodged behind cannon eager to listen to their conversation. "So Prongs you going to make a move on Lilykins this year?" Remus asked James. "I don't know? Hey can I tell you guys something?" They nodded. "I think I'm in love with her…" Lily gasped in surprise, but realized she was being loud thankfully no one heard. "Yeah, so Sirius I saw you eyeing Savarna…what do you think of her?" Remus asked. "I don't know, I like her, like she is really pretty and she's got a hot body! No doubt about that, but she's different…do you know what I mean." James nodded his head understandingly. "Well I'm tired I think I'm going to head in for tonight, coming Remus?" James said, Remus nodded getting up and following James down to where the crew slept. Sirius stayed behind, "Lily you can come out now." Lily crawled out from her hiding place. "So I'm guessing you heard everything?" Sirius asked her. "Um yeah, does James really love me?" Lily asked blushing a deep crimson and looking away. Sirius chuckled. "Yes Lily he does but why are you blushing? Do you fancy him as well Miss Evans?" "Well…um…if I tell you would you swear not to tell?" Sirius smiled a big goofy grin and shook his head up and down. "Yes, I do like him, he's just this really sweet guy, when he wants to be, and he's smart and funny, loyal and…and I love him too." She said looking up with a silent tear falling down her cheek. "Aw Lily, that's really sweet, but why don't you tell James that instead of me, Believe me that boy would be ecstatic if you told him that. He could probably go and kill Voldemort if you told him that." Lily looked Sirius in the eye, "Ok I'll tell him tomorrow before you guys leave. Thanks Sirius you're actually pretty cool, we should hang out sometime." "That would be so much fun! You guys could come over to James's house and stay there for a week or two." "OMG! That would be cool but I don't know if Savarna can leave the ship until September 1st." Lily said while Sirius nodded in agreement. "But I'm not sure we should ask her it could be a possibility, plus tomorrow we're going under, which means that this ship can go underwater, it is so cool, and you'll get to see her in her mermaid form. Its so cool." Lily said looking at the paling boy in front of her. "Well I'm going to tuck in, good night." She said going into Savarnas room.

The sun came up over the horizon turning the sky orange and pink welcoming the warm morning. Lily and Savarna came out, Savarna in her tank and shorts while Lily had a red polka dot bikini with a white tank over it and boy swim trunks. "AHH I'm so excited to go under!" Lily said while Savarna smiled a toothy smile her hair blowing in the wind. The Marauders paled greatly, Sirius had told them about "going under". Savarna laughed, "You guys are dead on this ship you can do anything you want and not get hurt, you can breathe underwater on here." The boys sighed in relief. "I seriously thought I was going to like die, and never get to see Sirius's purty face again!" James said trying to mock cry while bringing Sirius into a hug, Sirius had also started to mock cry. "Its gonna be ok man, I have a confession…" Sirius said taking James shoulders and putting him in front of him. "Oh dear god." Remus said taking his head into his hands trying to hold back a smile. "James, I-I don't…I don't know how to say this but…" Sirius got down on one knee. "James Potter I love you, will…will you do me the honor and be my wife?" Sirius asked looking James directly in the eye while still trying to mock cry. "Yes, Sirius, Yes I will be your wife!" He said pulling Sirius up and into a hug. "I love you man!" James said suddenly getting an idea he turned to Remus. "Sirius, I'm sorry but my true love…is not you but…Remus! Remus marry me instead and we can go off to Las Vegas and get married! I'll divorce this fat ass and together we…can repopulate the earth will little prongs and moony's!" Remus got a disgusted look on his face and started backing up. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Remus said but backed up to far and accidentally fell over board. "Are you ceral? Are you coco pebblin me! OMG!" Savarna said taking her shirt and shorts off revealing nothing underneath and jumped over board into a dive morphing before hitting the surface. She swam over to Remus who was fighting the waves; she swam towards him and told him to hang on just a little bit more. She dove underneath the water and whistled. In a matter of minuets 2 dolphins came swimming towards her, she grabbed the fin of the first one and he pulled her up towards the surface. "Grab flippers fin, she will pull you to the boat." Savarna told Remus still holding onto her dolphin. Remus grabbed the fin and she mimicked there sound telling them to take them to the ship. They swam to the ship that was gliding away. Soon they reached it, Remus grabbed a rope that was thrown over and pulled him self up, Savarna however swam under the boat. "Where did Savarna go?" Remus said looking around while trying to dry his t-shit. "She goes in through the cargo hold." Lily advised everyone. "Dude, did you see Savarna holy shit dude she's hot! I like that mermaid look bet she's good in bed." Sirius whispered to James while laughing.

About mid afternoon Savarna announced that they would be going under soon. The boys tried to mentally prepare themselves for it, being able to go underwater and breathe was not something you experienced everyday wizard or not. Savarna was now steering the ship. "READY! HERE WE GO!" She yelled to the shipmates. The large boat gave a hard jerk and the bow slowly filled with water as it pointed downward. Sirius was starting to panic. He ran up to where Savarna was who was handing the wheel to someone else so she could morph. "Sirius, it's going to be ok, I promise." She said putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling a genuine smile. He felt better suddenly. The ship was now about 3/4s under and James and Remus were having a splash fight. "Oi knock it off and get to work! Pull the sails in! Rig the masts!" A crewmate yelled at them. The boys instantly stopped looking at the huge man that had tentacles growing out of his face. The man had an octopus like head and a large body with a peg leg and eye patch over the left eye. He had a black 3 point hat, which covered the top of it. Savarna who was now a mermaid swam over, "Dad, what do you want me to change these guys into?" She asked looking at the octopus man who was her father in his original form. "Like I said, there yours to deal with." Davy Jones replied to his daughter. He walked away. The ship was now fully underwater and the boys who thought they would be able to breathe as humans were wrong, Savarna thought for a minute before taking a hold of James arm and revealing a small knife which was engraved with a heart and key through it on the handle. She took the dagger and sliced James wrist open, it bled openly, she then a scale from her fin and pushed it into the open wound. James winced in pain, Lily had put her hand on James arm as "support" but she was wincing as well remembering what she had to go through to be able to be on the ship while underwater. After Savarna sealed the wound with a stitch she repeated her actions to Remus and Sirius. The boys were suddenly able to breathe, which shocked them.

The ship sailed smoothly through the water, which was beginning to darken rapidly. "Lily what is going on?" Remus asked Lily looking at her confused. "We're nearing the arches." She whispered. Remus looked at her confused but soon understood. Two large archways came into view; a golden light was glowing through one while a dark veil was covering the other. The ship stopped and Savarna and her father stood at the top of the deck addressing everyone. "This is where we part, if you have made a permanent bond, or would like to please separate yourselves. When we call your name please come forward. Alexander Alt," an old looking man stepped onto the deck," you are dead, step through the black arch." Savarna said while the man nodded soberly stepping towards the arch which opened up to him revealing souls of other lost ones, he looked back and Savarna smiled. He sighed and let his soul slide out of his body relinquishing itself into the veil. The body dropped into a cold dead heap. Captain Jones and Savarna continued on until they reached Sirius. "Sirius Black, you…are to live please step through the golden arch." He looked at Savarna closely, she smiled "It's alright Sirius I'll see you September 1." He nodded stepping through the arch with his body and soul intact. Many other men were called up, all were sentenced to death. Remus was called next after a man named Samuel Lobular. He walked up the stairs that led to the deck; Savarna said the same to him as she did Sirius. He stepped through and disappeared.

"James, I don't know how to say this but, well recently I have been having feelings for you and I-I really l-l-like you…" Lily said looking at her feet, James took her chin in his hand making her look him directly in the eye. "Lily I love you." And with that he kissed her full on the lips, she was shocked at first but responded immediately wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer. "James Potter!" Savarna yelled looking at the oddly couple, "Lily go out with me?" James whispered pulling away she nodded furiously before bringing him into a deeper kiss. However they soon had to pull away because Captain Jones was threatening him. "Bye James, see you on the train." Lily said while Savarna escorted him towards the golden arch. 'I cant wait for Hogwarts to start.' Lily thought to herself smiling the feeling of James's lips still on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

James stepped through the gold archway a strong pulling force swept him off his feet

James stepped through the gold archway a strong pulling force swept him off his feet. It pulled him through a strange dark tunnel which memories of Hogwarts and his childhood flashed before him. Lily's face came up, her dark red hair and emerald green eyes, "I love you James." The Lily in the tunnel said. Then, everything was still. His eyes were closed and he felt warm, something was wrapped around him. He opened his eyes. White and blurriness surrounded him. "JAMES!" a middle aged woman exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. He winced in pain. 'Why am I in pain? Where is Sirius and Remus?' "James I was so worried that you and your friends weren't going to make it!" The woman who held him in a death grip said. Then it dawned on him, he was in St. Mungos, the lady was his mother. Vanessa Potter, she had light brown hair which was just past her shoulders, she was tan and lean from work. Her eyes were a rich amber hazel like James was. James parents were aurors. His father was head of the department while his mother was vice head. A man with untidy black hair and blue eyes walked into the room. "Hey son how are you feeling?" The man was James's father, Harold Potter. James and Harold were very close. James went to Harold about everything. They were best friend's son and father or not.

"I'm fine just a little sore, I had the weirdest dream, at least I think it was a dream…anyways where is Sirius and Remus?" James asked looking at his father who had just come over to give his son a hug. "Oh I see how it is! Geez Mrs. Potter I thought I was your favorite!" Sirius exclaimed. Sirius was in the bed next to James. Harold and Vanessa looked at each other and chuckled silently. That boy would be in the hospital all bandaged up and still manage to make people laugh. The older couple walked over and embraced Sirius with the affection they showed James. At the end of fourth year Sirius had been kicked out by his family. The Black family was famous for dark magic and wizards. Every Black was placed in Slytherin except Sirius who was placed in Gryffindor. Sirius had stayed at the Potters ever since he was disowned by his deranged family.

"Mom where is Remus?" James asked again remembering his wolfish friend. The Potters knew about Remus and did not judge him much to Remus's relief. "Remus is in a separate room honey. They had to do certain tests due to the full moon tonight. All of you boys will be coming home with us in about an hour." Vanessa said smiling.

-- Remus, Sirius and James were all at the Potters house. To the marauders the Potter Manor was there home. All the boys stayed there over the summer and holidays when it was convenient. The Potter Manor was a large stone house. The home had four floors. Every room was well furnished and kept clean thanks to the house elves. The land surrounding the manor was much wooded filled with streams and trails.

"So yeah, what are you going to do with Lily this year Prongs?" Remus asked rubbing his soar leg as they walked up to his room to plan for tonight's transformation. "I think this year might be the year Moony. I have this feeling yeah no. It's weird I can't explain it. When we were in the hospital I had this dream. It was so weird. We were all there and so were Lily and Savarna Jones. Well Savarna was immortal along with her father who was Davy Jones; you guys know who that is right we learned about him in DADA." The other boys nodded showing they understood and encouraged him to go on. "Well Savarna and her dad commanded this huge ship, it was named the Flying Dutchmen, and when someone died or was about to die they would go on the ship and work there. Well somehow we ended up there and Lily was on there but she wasn't working she was visiting Savarna." He stopped making sure they understood and wasn't confusing them. "Savarna was a mermaid and when she graduated Hogwarts she would take over the ship and her father would die while she took his place. She had this power to control the oceans and moon and she chose who died and who lived. It was so weird, anyways one day we went underwater like the ship went under water and she had to cut our wrists open and put a scale from her tail into it, after she did that we could breathe underwater. Then we came to these two huge arches one was black and one was gold. Everybody on the ship, unless they wanted to make an agreement to stay there forever went into the black arch but us. We went through the gold arch. However before that while Sirius and Remus were being called up, Lily and I kissed, she told me she loved me and we were going out, she finally said yes." Sirius snickered in response while Remus had this bizarre look on his face. "Then I woke up." James said finishing his monologue. Remus looked shocked as did Sirius after comprehending everything James had said. "Prongs, we had that same dream…I think it was real, look at my wrist." Remus said pulling up his long sleeve shirt to reveal a fresh scar that had a greenish hue to it. The marauders looked at each other in awe. "This is the coolest summer I have ever had!!" Sirius said with a smile on his face. "I'm going out with Lily Evans!" James said jumping on the bed pulling Sirius up with him. Remus laughed. This year was going to be a fun year.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hogwarts Express had just left the station. Lily and Savarna were pulling there trunks looking for a compartment. "OMG I swear there are never any compartments!" Savarna said dropping her trunk and throwing her hands up in the air. "You are such a spaz, come on lets see if we can find the marauders." Lily said giggling at Savarnas outburst. "Alright fine, but we're only going there so you can flirt with James." Savarna said causing Lily to blush a deep crimson. "Psh-psh! NO! That is so not true and you no it!" Lily said walking in front of Savarna who was laughing. "You keep telling yourself that babe!" Savarna said picking up her dropped trunk and following Lily.

"WHAT UP HOME SKILLETS!!" Savarna said opening the compartment door. "Hey Savarna, how are you?" Remus asked looking up from his book. "Good…how was yours, did u have fun on the ship?" Savarna replied smirking. Sirius's jaw dropped. Savarna laughed and Lily giggled looking over shoulder. "Hey James…um, can we sit here?" Lily asked finding her shirt hem interesting. "Yeah Lily, you can sit here, I'm not sure about Savarna though, pretty people only." James said smiling. "Well I guess that means Sirius has to come with…come on Sirius lets go find some Snape." Savarna said laughing. James and Peter starting laughing, "That was good, ha-ha!" Peter said.

"Jones comes pop a squat next papa!" Sirius said, Savarna laughed and sat next Sirius. "So Remus when is the next full moon?" Savarna said, Remus looked up shocked, "I go through a little transformation myself Remus. I half to be in water during the full moon or else I go wacko! Right Lily." Savarna said looking at Lily who nodded her head yes. "What do you do?" Peter asked. "I lose control of my powers, and it's not pretty when that happens. Trust me!" She said, looking each and everyone in the eye.

The train pulled up the Hogsmeade station. Hagrid directed the first years to the boats while the marauders and the girls walked to a carriage pulled by a thestral. People could only see the horse like creatures unless they had seen death.

Dumbledore started his welcome speech after the first years had been sorted into there appropriate houses. "Another year has come, which opens many knew opportunities. Believe in yourselves, believe in your friends but most importantly believe in your hearts…Mr. Filch would like to remind you all that he has posted a list, a long one at that, of any forbidden sayings, objects, or ideas," He looked right at the marauders when he said this. "By his office. Now let us eat." Dumbledore finished. "THANK YOU!" Sirius and James yelled. "You're welcome Mr. Black, Mr. Potter." Everyone in the Great Hall dug into their meal. Lily and Savarna sat with the marauders. "So Remus you never answered my question on the train. When is the next full moon?" Savarna said. "In 5 days." Remus replied. "Alright, thanks." Savarna looked over at the Slytherin table, she caught Lucious Malfoy eye. He looked at her shocked, only they knew why he was so shocked to see her.

After the meal the gang walked to the Gryffindor common room, it was Friday and everyone was planning on staying up late since they didn't have classes till Monday. "Hey I have an idea! Let's have a sleepover! We can stay in the boy's dorm with you guys. Do you want to? It would be fun." Lily asked looking mainly at James. "Ok, sure why not, go get your stuff and meet us up there." James replied. Lily nodded grabbing Savarnas hand and pulling her up so they could grab stuff for the slumber party. "Hey lets go swimming tonight we could do like truth or dare or something like that." Savarna said. Lily nodded and grabbed her green and white bikini. "Where is my shell?" Savarna asked. Her shell was a special shell that she could talk to her dad on, her father was growing old and weary; the ship was taking its toll on him. Savarna used the shell to help her father decide who to kill and not too, she usually killed everybody because she was sick of getting so many shell calls a day, plus most of the people did something bad to end up on the Flying Dutchmen. "It's on your bed, smart ass." Lily said laughing grabbing her bag and pillow. "Thanks." The girls walked downstairs and over towards the boys stairs.

"Yo, what up bitches?" Savarna said laughing. "You are so weird; do you listen to yourself when you talk?" Remus said smirking. "Boy, do you want to meet my dad again?" Remus shook his head no. "Then I suggest you shut your pie hole!" Savarna said pushing Sirius off his bed and sitting down. Sirius fell to the floor. "HEY! What the fuck was that?" "Your mom!" Savarna said laughing. Sirius scowled and got up. "Sirius you can sit with me, I won't mind." She said smiling at him. He sat down next to her.

The evening went by fairly quickly with lots of games, such as muggle twister, James new favorite game, big surprise there. The rest of the night they spent talking. Savarna was called on her shell phone about 5 times, she killed everyone. Savarna was growing tired with the full moon her powers were strengthening and she had to get up to drink water. The water helped a little but she knew that this next moon was going to be a hard one; with her father losing his power she was gaining his power. Savarna was scared, her father was a god, he was the god of death. Savarna had always known that when she became of age her father would die and she would take his place as queen of the underworld, but with all this knew power and a full moon coming up she wasn't sure if she was safe to others, especially her friends.

Around 2 o'clock in the morning the group of friends decided to go to sleep. Lily and James shared a bed while Remus and Peter slept in their own. Savarna shared with Sirius.

About 3 months had gone by and Lily and James were officially a couple now. They were inseparable. Where ever one was the other wasn't far behind. Savarna was happy for them, even if she wasn't. Savarna didn't spend weekends at Hogwarts. No, the ship needed her, Mr. Jones was dieing. Much earlier than expected though, she worried what would happen if her father died while she was at Hogwarts. Savarna was the only person who could deliver souls to the underworld. If her father died, she would have to drop out of school.


	6. Chapter 6

'Almost there, just a few more feet and you can crawl through the portrait and go to bed

'Almost there, just a few more feet and you can crawl through the portrait and go to bed.' Savarna thought to herself. It was Sunday night and she was coming back from the ship, she swam all the way to Hogwarts. Savarna was exhausted, mentally and physically. Little black dots were flashing before her eyes. She felt light headed. The room seemed to be spinning. Savarna closed her eyes and let sleep over take her. She passed out.

"Dudes I'm hungry, so I'm going to the kitchen, can I have the map and cloak?" Sirius asked looking at Remus, Peter and James who were playing a game of exploding snap. "There in my trunk." Remus said not looking up from the cards in front of him. Sirius pulled the cloak over him and grabbed the map.

As Sirius pulled open the map to show the way to the kitchens when something caught his eye. Savarna Jones was lying on the floor on the 4th floor. 'Oh shit!' Sirius thought taking off at full speed towards the 4th floor. When he reached where she was he saw that she pale and cold. He pulled the cloak off of himself and checked her pulse, her pulse was fine. "What was it that she said she always needed…"Sirius asked out loud. He thought hard remembering everything that she had ever said. "WATER!" Sirius yelled forgetting that it was past curfew. He picked up her delicate frame and ran to the nearest bathroom. He turned on a faucet and opened her mouth letting the water fill her mouth completely. He then stuck her hands under and arms, she was slowly starting to transform into a mermaid. She opened her eyes. "Sirius?" She croaked. He nodded. "Thanks you, how did you know?" She asked finally getting her voice back. "I remembered everything you told me about water and stuff. Plus I couldn't stand it if you were gone…you mean a lot to me…" Sirius said blushing. Savarna placed her hand on Sirius's cheek, "Sirius look at me. I'm going to be honest with you and I want you to be honest with me." She said looking into his eyes. "I like you, a lot, more than any other boy I have ever met. When you came on the ship during the summer I saw a different side of you that I didn't know was there. I saw courage, faith, and trust. I never would have put those words with you…" She said. "Savarna, I like you a lot. You are so beautiful, your eyes they always have this spark like you're up to something. And your hair it's so soft and the richest brown I have ever seen. Even if you are the goddess of death, I see so much life in you. You're not afraid to try something even if it means you embarrass yourself to wits end." She giggled at that part. "You are so brave and determined to taking on a ship and schoolwork all at the same time. I look up to you for that, I certainly wouldn't be able to do that, hell I don't even get half of the work done as it is. What I'm trying to say is that, I care about you, more than a friend. I want to be able to kiss you, hold you, comfort you, and anything else I can think of that I cant right now because I'm to dumb to think of something clever and witty to say that will sweep you off your feet. But-"He didn't have time to finish his rambling because Savarna had crushed her lips against his. He instantly kissed back wrapping his arms around her bare torso. She was still a mermaid, the faucets were still running and Sirius Black and Savarna Jones were making out on a bath counter.

They pulled away gasping for breath. "Savarna, will you go out with me?" Sirius asked her tracing the outline of her lips with his finger. "Yes." She replied. He grinned and leaned into kiss her again. She closed the space between them. Savarna felt light headed, she could feel the blood in her veins shiver from his touch. A warm sensation was over taking her. Sirius and Savarna stayed in the bathroom most of the night. They were officially going out now. Both couldn't be happier.

"Sirius? I think it would be wise if we went back to the common room." She said between kisses. "Alright, but you're still a mermaid, how are you going to get back to the tower?" Sirius asked rubbing his hand on her tail sending shivers up her body. She moaned. Turn off the faucets and set me on the ground." He did what he was told. Drying off she turned back into in a human, however she was naked. Sirius stared at her, blushing furiously. Savarna covered herself with her hands as best as she could, she also blushed. "Um Sirius could I borrow your cloak, I-I forgot I would be naked after changing…" He turned around and handed her his cloak so she could put it on without him getting hard, too late.

They covered themselves under the invisibility cloak and walked back to Gryffindor tower. "Good night Sirius." Savarna said as she stood at the bottom of the girls' staircase. "Savarna…stay with me tonight. I don't want to leave you. When I saw you on the floor something came over me and I vowed to myself that I would never let anything bad happen to you…I want you next to me at least for tonight so I no your okay." Sirius said taking her hands and looking deep into her eyes. She nodded and let him lead him to his dorm. James and all the others were fast asleep in their beds curtains drawn. Savarna was still wearing Sirius's cloak when she crawled under the covers with him. Resting her head on his chest he pulled her close and smelled her hair, sea salt. 'I should have guessed that. God she is so gorgeous, and when she was naked, holy shit!' Sirius thought to himself. Savarna was now fast asleep. Sirius soon let the sand man take over also.

--

James sat up in bed and stretched. Today was Monday which meant a long week of classes ahead. Boring. He proceeded to get dressed for class. Remus was doing the same along with Peter. "James gets Sirius up so we won't be late for breakfast. I want those muffins again they were good." Peter said while trying to button his pants but was failing miserably. "Sirius gets up! We have to go to class, don't you want breakfast?" James said walking over to Sirius's bed and drawing back the curtains. "What the fuck!" James yelled. Savarna shot up realizing herself from Sirius's embrace causing him to wake up as well. "James what do you want?!" Sirius asked pulling Savarna close to him. "ME! What do I want what are you doing? Is she naked? Did you sleep with her?" James said. "I was coming back from the ship and I passed out because I didn't have any water to keep me going and Sirius found me. He took care of me and I stayed the night, I'm naked because when he gave me water I morphed, when the water dried I turned human, which left me naked." Savarna said like it was an everyday thing. "And you guys didn't do anything?" James questioned. "Nope." Sirius said smiling. "Wow, that's impressive. Usually you get lucky on the first night Sirius." Remus said smirking. "Well Savarna is special she is going to get shagged on the second night!" Sirius said the other boys laughed. "I'm just kidding, I actually really like her, she's different…I mean she's a goddess for merlins sake!" Sirius said, getting a dreamy look in his eyes. "I like you too baby." Savarna said before kissing Sirius on the cheek. She got up and went to her dorm to get dressed.

"Ewwwwww, we have potions!! With Slytherins!! I swear

Slughorn gets on my ship I will serve that man no mercy!" Savarna said, Sirius put his arm around her and laughed. "That made my day, imaging something I would pay big money to see." Sirius laughed causing James and Remus to laugh too. Lily walked down the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table to see her friends laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked. James told her trying to calm his nerves that were building in his stomach. 'She looks so beautiful today…' He thought to himself. Lily shook her head while giggling. "No what would be something I would pay for would be Snape and Malfoy on your ship." Lily said starting to laugh hysterically. "Aw man Lily now you're going to jinx it!" Savarna said.

Professor Dumbledore watched the teens interact with each other. Lily and James looking at each other with such love for one another, any one could tell that they were meant to be. While Remus ate solemnly preparing himself for the full moon in two days worth, Sirius and Savarna leaning on each other. Savarna was truly a strong girl, her father would be dieing sooner than normal and Savarna would be quite heartbroken. Not to mention the full moon. The lunar eclipse would be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of days had past and the full moon was tonight

**A/N: This chapter will explain a lot, its very graphic with violence and what not, so if you do not like that I suggest you stop reading because it will just get worst as the story progresses, if there are any questions or confusions ask me and I will answer them. **

--

A couple of days had past and the full moon was tonight. Remus was in the hospital wing along with Savarna. Remus sleeping, Savarna having to drink tons of water, by sundown Remus would be in the shrieking shack while Savarna was locked in a room filled with water in the castle. Savarna was worried. She could feel her father dieing and his powers surging through her body making her more powerful. It was quite frightening. 'Maybe I should talk to Dumbledore, ask for his advice…' Savarna thought to herself. However just as she was debating whether or not to ask the older professor he walked in and sat on her bed. "What seems to be troubling you my dear?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm not sure exactly. I can feel my father dieing, which means that he is losing his power, however that power has to go somewhere, and because I'm the heir to the ship I'm am receiving all of his power. With the full moon approaching, which will actually be a lunar eclipse, I've never been alone during an eclipse before, especially now with this much power…I'm scared." Savarna said tears coming to her hazel eyes. "Savarna you will be alright, you are a very strong women, if you weren't you wouldn't be made queen of the sea when you graduate now would you? Today we will just have to take extra precautions. Madam Pomfrey will give you a calming draught so you won't get too wired while in your state. You must stay in the water. The teachers and I will put many more enchantments on the door securely sealing you. At sunrise I will come and get you personally." Dumbledore said reassuring her. She nodded. "Well it's best you get some sleep. Good luck Captain Jones." Savarna smiled and thanked him silently; she lied back on the pillows and let her eyes close.

"Miss Jones, it's almost sundown you need to be in a secure place before you transform!" Madam Pomfrey said shaking Savarna awake from her afternoon nap. She sat up and followed the nurse out of the hospital wing and down the stairs to the dungeons where she would spend the next 13 hours. Reaching the dungeons Savarna started to feel light headed. She put her hand on the wall and leaned against it, the warden pushed a glass of water to her mouth forcing her to drink its contents. She felt the headache go away. The sun must be reaching the horizon. The two women reached a concrete door that held a sign which read "Keep Out". With a wave Madam Pomfrey's wand the large door pushed open to reveal a very big pool. Savarna stepped in a walked behind a wall to take her clothes off. After that she wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to Madam Pomfrey to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn standing in a circle talking. "Professor I'm going to get in now so could you turn around please and thank you." He nodded and turned around putting up an invisible force around her so you wouldn't see her naked form. Slughorn tried to look; he was very pervy like that. Diving into the pool her body started to spin a glow formed around her body, the professors had their wands at the ready. Savarna's tail was forming; her tail was a green color that changed shades in different lights. Shells formed around her breasts. The locket that she always wore glowed very brightly then dimmed. The bubbly water calmed and Savarna took a breath. She swam to the surface telling the teachers that she was okay. Dumbledore nodded and ushered the others out of the room. The large door shut, you could hear the older people sealing the room with many charms. Savarna sighed, tonight would defiantly be interesting.

--Remus was thinking the exact same thoughts as he walked down to the whomping willow. Something wasn't right; something was going to happen, his wolf instincts told him. Pressing the notch he walked down the tunnel and down the trail leading to the shrieking shack where his monthly transformations took place. James, Sirius, and Peter would be coming to join him soon after he had fully transformed. Stepping into the abandoned house he lied down on the bed. The moon rose above the clouds and the first rays of light shone there way through the cracks of the boarded up windows. The wolf inside him was taking over his mind, hair was growing rapidly on his hands and feet, his limbs were changing, lengthening causing him tremendous pain. He screamed in agony. His face was taking the shape of a snout; the screams were now becoming wolfish howls that rattled the entire house. He was finally done transforming, he stood there for a second, resting, catching his breath. A scent caught his black, leathered nose. Lifting his head up, he sniffed the air searching for the intriguing scent. Following the path he crept silently to where ever it leads too. The furniture that littered the house was tossed away to construct a trail for the wolf-like Remus. Suddenly he hit a wall, blocking his path. He became enraged throwing himself against the wall time after time. However it wouldn't budge. He growled. He must find that scent!

--Savarna swam around the pool, humming a tune and doing flips underwater to pass time until morning. She was bored and wanted something to do. "I wish Sirius was here, and then I would have someone to talk to, or Lily. I am so bored!" She said aloud. Sighing she thought of Remus, at least her transformations weren't painful. She was still in her mind, he wasn't. Praying to her father that if he, for some reason, is passed to the ship that he would live and little debt, that was last thing Remus needed. Swimming over to the edge she leaned against it, taking a deep breath a weird smell caught her off guard. Her eyes glazed over and she swam to the other side following the aroma. The edge of the pool touched her hands, hoisting herself up; she pulled herself out of the water. "I need to get there faster!" the ocean princess cried. Then it dawned on her. She moved her hands in upward sweeps, the water followed her action and rising over the walls of the pool. The water picked her up and carried her to the scent; however a wall blocked her path. Rage overwhelmed her she brought her hands up and sent a red light that crushed the wall into dust. She smiled and continued her way to the scent. The scent made a trail leading to the forbidden forest. A howl was heard in the distance but she kept moving faster and faster. The fragrance was growing stronger meaning she was getting closer. The full moon was high in the inky sky casting an eerie glow over the trees that surrounded her as she walked in the forest.

--Sirius and James walked through the tunnel that led to the shrieking shack; they turned into their animagus forms. When they had fully formed they went inside and upstairs to where Remus was they took in the situation. Remus was banging up against the wall as hard as he could; he kept sniffing the air like there was a strange aroma in the air. However the two boys weren't as overcome as the werewolf. James looked at Sirius in question. "Maybe he wants to go outside?" James said shrugging his shoulders. The boys finally got the wolf outside; he took off like a rocket only stopping for short breaks to sniff the air. The wolf was heading towards the forbidden forest. He dashed and disappeared from sight from in between the thick trees. Sirius and James pumped there legs faster trying to catch up to the werewolf. However just as Sirius and James were about to stop and take in their surroundings they reached a clearing. In the center was a girl. She was naked and a gold glow surrounded her. Remus walked up to the girl sniffing her. Her body was completely wet and bruises covered her body. As the boys walked out into the field they realized who the mysterious girl was. It was Savarna. Sirius, being the stupid git he was, transformed immediately and raced to her side. Kneeling down beside her he picked up her limp form not caring that she was exposed to him. "Savarna? Baby, come on wake up you can't die, you can't…I need you." Sirius said tears rolling down his cheeks silently. Remus had disappeared obviously not caring that humans were near him. James was still a stag watching his best mate at a distance. Sirius was gently shaking his girlfriend. The glow around her was increasing. Sirius buried his head into her shoulder letting out a sob. The water from Sirius's tears rolled onto her skin. The glow was now becoming blue and her tail was forming from her legs. Her eyes shot open, they were black pure black like all the happiness in the world had faded, her body was paling and the glow around was becoming a dark maroon almost blood red. Sirius let go of her and crawled back pulling his wand out of his pocket. Remus suddenly appeared and walked up to her growling his haunches were low. Savarna was rising off the ground. Her usually green tail was now black and gleamed almost blue in the moonlight. Raising her hand she cast a spell which hit the wolf turning him back into human Remus but also caused him to black out completely. James was now in human form and looked at Sirius who was by his side dropped his jaw. "Holy fucking shit dude! She changed Remus!! I hope he's okay though…" James said in awe. They finally understood her powers. "James we have to get Dumbledore, she will hurt someone, and obviously she broke out of her chamber. I'll stay here with her and try to keep her here you go get Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers." Sirius said looking at James telling him that he was serious. James nodded and turned into a stag galloping back towards the castle.

Severus Snape, Lucious Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black and Ruldphuls Lestrange watched behind a tree. "Well, well, well what do we have here? The dark lord will be most pleased with this; we could really use her on our side. A goddess of the dead could really come in handy." Malfoy said smiling. "Babe she's the goddess of the sea that takes people to the underworld on a ship known as _The Flying Dutchmen. _Everybody knows that, where have you been?" Bellatrix said rolling her eyes. "I didn't know that? How the hell did you know that?" Everyone said looking at her strangely. "I over heard her talking to Dumbledore." "Just because you heard them talking doesn't mean everybody does. God, your so stupid you no that!" Regulus said. The others nodded and Bellatrix threw her hands up in the air and stomped off, Ruldphuls followed after her. Shrugging the other Slytherins followed and walked back to the castle.

--"Professor Dumbledore you have to come quickly Savarna escaped from her hold, and Remus isn't a werewolf anymore!" James yelled pulling on the professor's arm urging him to hurry up. "Mister Potter, they don't call me the greatest wizard of our time for nothing to do they." James looked at him in a questioning glance. "Hold onto my arm James." James took hold of the older mans arm and with a slight pop they were gone and into the forest. Sirius was running around his arms where flailing and his shirt were ripped. Savarna was following close behind her black tail and red glow was quite creepy. Dumbledore shouted a spell that engulfed Savarna in a ball of water. Slowly she calmed down. Her black tail became green again and the red glow turned to golden glow. He brought the ball of water over to him and laid her down on the ground where the water laid down on her. On the eastern horizon the sun was coming up. Remus groaned and stood up rubbing his back. Sirius walked over to him and helped him walk, when Remus had morphed during the full moon his bones in his legs went funny making it hard for him to walk. Leaning on Sirius they walked over to Dumbledore and James. As the water around Savarna dried her tail turned into legs. Dumbledore, James and Remus turned while Sirius pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her. Picking her up in strong arms they made there way back to the castle in silence. James helping Remus with his legs. As they reached the castle Dumbledore parted with them and sent them off to the Hospital wing to get Savarna checked and Remus fixed. Lily met up with them halfway. "JAMES! Oh my god you're alright! I was so worried!" Lily said throwing herself into James arms. James let go of Remus and brought Lily into his arms. "JAMES!! A LITTLE HELP HERE!!" Remus yelled at the top of his lungs. Lily stepped away from the embrace and blushed while James helped Remus up apologizing. "It's alright, lover boy. I understand just how much you love Lily. What were you saying the other night in your dream?" James went bright red. "Oh yeah! Oh Lily! Don't stop! God that feels soooooo good!! OH! And in the morning your sheets were all wet!!" Remus said laughing. Lily shook her head and chuckled quietly. James had turned redder than Lily's hair.

The gang reached the hospital in no time. Remus was taking potions of all sorts to fix his legs which turned out to be just broken. Savarna was another story. She was put into a coma; tubes of water were hooked up to her body everywhere. Sometimes she would wake up for a couple of hours and would just scream while blasts of energy and spells shot out of her hands and feet. Sirius skipped all classes and stayed by her side. The last full moon really hurt her. Not only did Madame Pomfrey work with her, Dumbledore worked with her as well. However noting seemed to work, until one day a ship came into view.

**Dun dun dun!! Hey everybody! I really hope you like my story I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I try to work on it a little each day and it just has been a while. If you have any questions ask me and I will answer them. I check my email everyday. Please enjoy! ******


End file.
